Fanatic
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: Erza sangat menyukai Jellal-sensei. tak disangka Jellal-sensei menyatakan perasaannya pada Erza. Dan dengan senang hati Erza membalas perasaan Jellal. Namun, Erza tak menyangka akhir dari kisah cintanya itu tak seperti yang ia bayangkan!/ [warning inside] Oneshoot! M for Bloody!


**FANATIC**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Rated : M (for bloody)**

**Genre : Crime / Tragedy**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Abal, Ide Pasaran, ****SADIS**** (?)**

**Yo… Minna! Saya sebenarnya bukanlah fans Fairy Tail, tapi saya suka sama charanya. Nah… yang satu ini adalah request dari temen saya yang merupakan fans Fairy Tail jadi, saya gak begitu bisa bikinnya karena udah terbiasa bikin fic IchiRuki couple dari Bleach.**

**Kejelekan dari isi ini harap dimaklumi karena saya hanyalah seorang author abal yang menjabat sebagai newbie!**

***P.S : ****_Sensei_**** di fic ini berarti '****dokter****' bukan '****guru****'***

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

_Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk membencinya. Ia adalah pria baik. Wajahnya tampan oh… mengagumkan sekali. Ia seorang pria mapan yang berprofesi sebagai seorang psikolog. Sifatnya juga baik. Ehm… itu hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan karena selama aku mengenalnya dia selalu bersikap baik padaku._

_Aku menyukai pria itu. Rambut biru lautnya yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Mata coklat kelabunya yang begitu indah. Tubuh atletis yang membuatku tertegun. Semuanya aku suka. Tak ada satupun dari dirinya yang membuatku jengkel._

_Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku begitu senang dan langsung saja menerima perasaannya. Namun, aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa akhir dari kisah itu adalah sebuah kejadian berdarah…_

#*#

Aku menghela nafas berat. Entahlah, enggan rasanya meninggal rumah sakit setelah menatap wajah Jellal-sensei yang membuatku ngiler itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy sambil menepuk bahuku.

Tap! Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah sakit. Oh… menyedihkan sekali. Aku datang ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa bahuku yang sempat bengkak karena latihan karate. Dan kesempatan kali ini aku pergunakan untuk bertegur sapa dengan Jellal-sensei yang dulu sempat kutemui di kampusku. Kami bertemu karena dia bertanya padaku dimana letak perpustakaan dan aku mengantarnya. Saat itulah aku bisa akrab dengannya. Dia begitu menyenangkan. Jika diajak bicara, nyambung. Padahal kami berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan tak sampai 10 menit.

Waktu kutanya apa keperluannya ke perpustakaan. Katanya ingin bertemu bertemu seseorang. Tapi, aku tak tahu siapa. Tidak mungkin aku yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya langsung menyanyakan hal itu. Tidak sopan sekali.

"Tidak… hanya saja…," aku membalas perkataan Lucy. Namun, kalimatku terhenti saat melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda. Ah… bukan, tatapannya itu hanyalah tatapan mengejek.

"Ufufufu… kau kangen dengan Fernandes-sensei?" ledeknya. Aku mendelik.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan si jelek Jellal itu!" geramku sambil melipat tanganku di dada. Sejujurnya hal itu benar dan membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Wah… wah… kalian benar-benar sudah akrab ya, kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil," goda Lucy.

"Berisik! Terserah padaku ingin memanggilnya apa!" sergahku cepat. Wajahku semakin memerah. Lucy sialan, beraninya dia menjahiliku.

#*#

Aku berbaring di atas ranjangku. Hah… membosankan sekali. Semua tugas dari dosenku sudah kukerjakan. _Handphone_ Lucy sama sekali tak aktif. Ah… palingan juga dia sedang berbincang dengan pacarnya, Natsu.

Jenuh dengan kekosongan ini. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Membuka pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan pakaian terbaikku. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Cheh… apalagi kalau bukan jalan-jalan.

Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Aku berdecih pelan. Waktu tak penting. Yang jelas aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini di café langgananku.

…

Aku melangkahkah kakiku keluar dari kamar apartemen. Suasana di sini sangat sepi. Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus menyewa apartemen di lantai teratas sih?

Aku berjalan menuju lift dan turun dari lantai 15. Namun, saat aku memasuki lift tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berbunyi. Sialnya, saat pintu lift benar-benar tertutup aku baru melihat layarnya. Lucy menelpon dan sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam lift. Sinyal di dalam lift akan jadi lemah. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menelponnya nanti, saat sudah keluar dari lift.

_Ting_… sebuah nada terdengar dan pintu lift terbuka. Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari lift dan membuka _hanphone_ flipku. Aku memencet sebuah tombol.

Kudekatkan hpku di telingaku. Sebuah nada sambung terdengar.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang.

"Ah… _Gomen ne_… Lucy. Tadi aku ada di dalam lift. Ada apa ? kenapa menelpon malam-malam?" tanyaku. Entah mengapa ekspresi yang kutunjukkan ikut-ikutan meminta maaf. Padahal, Lucy tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Hahaha…. Daijou daijobu," balasnya riang, seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku. "Ehm… _Erza_… _bisakah kau ke rumah Natsu_?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hah?" sahutku dengan nada tinggi. "Untuk apa? Aku tak mau ke rumah cowok imut seperti dia. Melihat wajahnya itu selalu membuatku merinding," kataku. Benar saja, bulu kudukku langsung saja berdiri saat mengingat wajah imutnya itu. _Well,_ _in fact_ aku sedikit risih padanya adalah karena iri dengan wajahnya. Menurutku wajahnya itu imut, sikapnya polos, membuat banyak orang tertarik dengannya. Termasuk Jellal-sensei! Wawawawa… itu bukan berarti Jellal-sensei adalah seorang penyuka sesame jenis. Hanya saja, katanya, Jellal-sensei menyukai hal-hal imut.

"_Hahahaha_… Himitsu!" jawabnya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ugh…," aku mengembungkan pipiku. "Apaan sih… pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala. Aku tak akan ke sana kalau kau merahasiakannya," ambekku.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin tak mau pergi?" suara Lucy terdengar seperti menggodaku. Dengan mantap aku mengiyakan perkataannya.

"_Ah… sayang sekali. Padahal Fernandes-sensei sudah jauh-jauh datang_…" Kalimat itu sukses membuatku berlari menuju rumah Natsu.

#*#

Aku mengatur nafasku setelah akhirnya tiba di depan rumah rumah Natsu. Namun, paru-paru dan jantung sialan ini tak mau menurut. Nafasku malah semakin tak teratur ketika mengingat ada Jellal-sensei di dalam. Jantungku pun terus saja berdetak tak keruan.

"Sial…," umpatku sambil meremas dadaku.

"_Okaeri_… Erza!" teriak Lucy. Aku tersentak dan menatap pagar rumah Natsu yang sudah terbuka. Dan ada Lucy dengan wajah berseri di hadapanku.

"A… Ah… Konbanwa," jawabku gelagapan. Lucy hanya tersenyum lalu menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Natsu.

Wajahku benar-benar memerah saat melihat Jellal-sensei sedang berbincang dengan… Gray-sensei? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kalau tidak salah Gray-sensei itu dokter hewan.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa di sini ada Gray-sensei?" tanyaku sambil menghentikan langkahku.

"Haha… Happy patah tulang karena jatuh dari lantai 2," sahut Natsu sambil cengengesan.

"Jadi, kami ingin kau datang supaya Happy merasa senang," sambung Lucy.

"Apa? Jadi aku ke sini hanya untuk melihat kucing dekilmu itu?" jeritku tertahan.

"Jangan mengatai Happy dekil!" sahut Natsu sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Oh… ayolah. Aku dipanggil ke sini hanya untuk melihat kucing dekil itu diperban? Mereka menyogokku dengan adanya Jellal-sensei? Sulit dipercaya.

"Aku pulang," kataku tegas sambil berbalik.

"Ah… tunggu Erza, berbahaya jika pulang sendirian!" kata Gray-sensei. Cheh… sejak kapan dia jadi sok akrab denganku? Aku hanya sesekali bertemu dengannya saat Lucy dan Natsu memaksa untuk menemani mereka mengobati Happy.

"Berbahaya apanya? Siapa yang berani melawan juara karate turnamen nasional sepertiku?" bantahku dengan suara keras.

"Tak apa. Biar kuantarkan," sebuah suara sukes membuat tubuhku mengejang. Wajahku langsung mendidih saking senangnya. Tadi… Jellal-sensei bilang apa? Dia ingin mengantarku?

#*#

Aku dan Jellal-sensei diam selama perjalanan. Sejujurnya aku sedikit kesal karena ternyata Jellal-sensei sama sekali tak membawa mobil. Dia bilang mobilnya sedang di servis, makanya jadi jalan kaki.

"Ehm… Erza!" panggil Jellal-sensei di tengah perjalanan. Aku tersentak dan dengan terbata menjawab.

"A… Ada apa, sensei?" sahutku kaku. Jellal-sensei terkekeh pelan.

"Haha… tidak usah formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Jellal," kata Jellal sensei. Ia masih terkekeh, membuat wajahku memerah melihat wajahnya yang mempersona itu.

"Ba… baiklah.. Je… Jellal," kataku malu dan… blush… wajahku langsung ebrubah menjadi semerah tomat. Kya… aku memanggilnya langsung. Aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya lembut. "Ehem… Erza," panggilnya. Aku langsung menoleh, ta… tadi dia memanggilku apa? Erza? Astaga… tubuhku serasa melayang saking senangnya. Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Ini pertama kalinya, biasanya dia akan memanggilku Scarlet-san.

Kulirik Jellal, wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah.

"A… ada apa?" tanyaku terbata.

"Hm… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"A… apa?"

"Ehem… begini…," Jellal menggosok belakang lehernya. Tingkahnya yang malu-malu itu benar-benar membuatku ikut-ikutan salah tingkah. "Ki.. kita sudah lama berkenalan. Dan … dan selama itu, aku jadi mulai mengenal dirimu. Aduh… ah.. begini…," Jellal mulai salah tingkah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku yang sekarang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya ikut menghentikan langkahku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya. "Aku… menyukaimu!" sebuah kalimat yang selama ini sangat kuharapkan keluar dari mulut Jellal, langsung saja aku menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"A… Aku… Aku juga menyukaimu!" sahutku girang. Kueratkan pelukanku, mencium harum tubuhnya yang tak puas-puasnya kucium. Perlahan, Jellal ikut memelukku. Ah… ini seperti mimpi.

Ah… hei… siapa bilang ini bukan mimpi? Kulepas pelukanku dan mulai mencubit pipiku.

"Bu… Bukan mimpi," lirihku. Jellal tertawa melihatku.

"Bodoh… tentu saja ini bukan mimpi," kata Jellal dan ia mulai menghangatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sungguh menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku tahu perasaannya, ternyata ia juga menyukaiku. Ah… tubuhku serasa melayang saat Jellal mulai memperdalam ciumannya.

#*#

Aku dan Jellal masing terus berbincang. Sekarang kami sedang menuju rumah Jellal. Katanya, sebelum mengantarku pulang dia ingin mengambil sesuatu. Jadi, kuturuti saja.

Aku memasuki wilayah rumah Jellal. Wow… rumahnya besar sekali. Aku melirik ke arah kiri, he… hei… tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi Jellal bilang kalau mobilnya sedang di servis. Tapi, kenapa sekarang mobilnya terparkir rapi di garasi depan rumahnya.

Cepat-cepat kubuang pikiran aneh yang langsung mengganjal di kepalaku. Tidak… tidak… mana mungkin Jellal berbohong. Sejujurnya, melihat daerah rumah ini yang terkesan sepi membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Silakan," sahut Jellal ramah. Ia mempersilakanku masuk dan dengan senangnya aku masuk.

"Kau duduk saja. Barang yang ingin kuambil ada di lantai 2," sahut Jellal sambil menaiki tangga.

"Eh… tunggu.. Jellal," cegatku.

"Kenapa?"

"Di… di mana toiletnya?" sahutku malu.

"Ah… pintu itu toilet," kata Jellal sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari sofa tempatku duduk. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mulai berjalan memasuki pintu itu. Deg! Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut merasuk ke tubuhku menatap senyum balasan Jellal. Entah mengapa, menatap wajahnya sekarang benar-benar membuatku merinding.

Aku mempercepat langkahku memasuki toilet. Tubuhku gemetaran mengingat tatapan membunuh dari Jellal. Tidak! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ketakutan? Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisku, jantungku berdetak cepat, dan tanganku gemetaran.

Aku mencuci tanganku. Tanganku masih gemetaran, kutatap cermin di depanku. Sial, kenapa wajahku memucat.

"Eh?" aku tersentak saat melihat ada sebuah lipatan kecil di balik cermin. Perlahan, aku membuka kotak cermin itu. Dan sungguh! Melihat isinya benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Isi dari kotak cermin itu bukanlah hal yang biasa diletakkan disitu. Biasanya isi dari kotak cermin di toilet adalah alat cukur, krim cukur atau benda lainnya. Dan kali ini, yang kulihat adalah FOTOKU! Isi dari kotak cermin itu adalah fotoku. Semuanya! Ada banyak sekali, lebih dari 50 kurasa.

Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Hal yang pertama terbayang di kepalaku adalah…. **JELLAL ADALAH SEORANG PSIKOPAT**! Dia bukanlah seorang psikolog, dia psikopat. Jellal terobsesi padaku.

Langsung saja aku membanting pintu toilet. Namun, aku tersentak saat melihat Jellal sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan.

"Lho… Erza, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengerikan masih bertengger di bibirnya. Tubuhku semakin gemetar. Langsung saja aku memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap memukulnya jika ia tiba-tiba akan melakukan sesuatu padaku.

"Menjauh!" teriakku ketika ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Rasa takut semakin menjalar di tubuhku.

"Jangan melawan, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu," ia semakin mendekat, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melayangkan tinjuku pada wajahnya, namun dengan santainya ia menahan tinjuku dengan tangan kirinya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk leherku.

Kulirik leherku, tangan Jellal berada di atas bahuku. Dan jari-jarinya memegang… apa? Suntikan? Pantas saja, dia menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leherku.

"Brengsek!" lirihku pelan, perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangku. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan dan tubuhku ikut rubuh.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan melawan!"

***end of Erza's POV**

#*#

***Normal POV**

**…**

Erza perlahan membuka matanya. Sesekali mengerjapkannya karena penerangan yang sangat minim. Erza tersentak saat ia ingat kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat tubuhnya, namun, ia kembali tersentak saat mendapati kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat di atas ranjang.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya, dan ia mendapatkan Jellal sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Tidak, itu bukan senyum manis. Itu senyuman membunuh.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" geram Erza sambil berusaha meronta. Sayangnya, usahanya itu percuma karena ikatan di tangan dan kakinya itu begitu kuat.

"Hei… bukankah kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"

"DULU! SEKARANG AKU MEMBENCIMU, BRENGSEK!" geram Erza lagi. Gemeretak giginya benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Jellal mulai mendekat pada Erza dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia membelai rambut merah Erza dan tersenyum puas. Merasa jijik, langsung saja Erza meludah di wajah Jellal, membuat senyuman Jellal berganti menjadi tawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" teriak Erza.

"Oh… kau cantik sekali Erza. Wajahmu, sikapmu, rambutmu, tubuhmu… semuanya aku suka!" kata Jellal tenang. Membuat Erza semakin ketakutan.

"Kau gila!"

"Ya… kau benar. Aku sudah gila. Dan aku gila karena kau, Erza sayang," kata Jellal dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Erza semakin ketakutan, pelipisnya sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia meludahi Jellal.

"Kau tahu… saking sukanya padamu, rasanya aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku…," kata Jellal. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengambil sesuatu dari lemari yang ada di kamar itu.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Erza ketika melihat barang yang dikeluarkan oleh Jellal adalah sebuah kapak.

"Aku ingin bersatu denganmu. Dan kau tahu? Jika bersatu berarti darah dagingmu harus ada dalam tubuhku, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memakanmu," jawab Jellal sambil cekikikan. Kalimat yang kali ini dilontarkan Jellal benar-benar membuat Erza hampir mati oleh ketakutannya sendiri.

"JANGAN GILA, JELLAL!" teriak Erza keras ketika Jellal sudah berdiri di depannya. Erza menelan ludahnya, sementara Jellal terus saja tersenyum bangga.

"UAGHHH….!" Erza berteriak keras ketika Jellal dengan santainya mengayunkan kapak itu ke tangan sebelah kirinya. Air mata Erza tumpah begitu menyadari kapak yang baru saja memotong lengannya itu dipenuhi cairan merah.

Erza terus saja mengerang. Ia semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya sakit. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari kulitnya.

"Ah… menyegarkan sekali," ucap Jellal sambil terkekeh. Perlahan, Jellal menjilati darah yang ada di kapaknya.

Kepala Erza mulai pusing. Ia jijik melihat apa yang dilakukan Jellal. Ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia menyukai pria gila seperti ini.

Mata Erza membulat melihat Jellal yang mulai memakan tangan kirinya. Seketika itu juga Erza memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia jijik, sangat!

"Baiklah… kita ganti permainan sekarang," gumam Jellal sambil tersenyum. Ia membuang asal tangan kiri Erza itu.

Jellal turun dari ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu yang lain dari lemari. Kali ini apa? Bagus, setidaknya benda kali ini tidak sebesar kapak tadi. Tapi, yang namanya pisau… walaupun kecil tetap berbahaya.

"Ka… kali ini apa yang mau kau lakukan, brengsek?" sahut Erza terbata. Nafasnya tertahan.

"UAGHHHH….," lagi-lagi Erza menjerit ketika mengetahui ujung pisau yang dipegang Jellal menggores pipnya. Kembali Jellal tersenyum puas melihat darah mengalir dari pipi Erza, medengarkan teriakan Erza benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Ujung pisaunya berpindah pada lengan kanan dan kaki Erza. Terus saja Erza berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan menangis sayang," sahut Jellal. Erza hanya diam, meredam rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Kau tahu… mungkin aku akan merindukan suara merdumu itu," sahut Jellal dan disaat yang bersamaan ia menacapkan ujung pisau itu di perut Erza. Teriakan Erza semakin kuat, namun semakin lama semakin melemah. Sakit ditubuhnya berkurang, entahlah… apakah itu efek dari kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya.

Dengan brutal Jellal menyayat perut Erza. Mengeluarkan semua isinya. Jellal benar-benar sudah gila. Dengan senangnya ia menarik-narik usus halus Erza. Bagaimana dengan Erza? Jangan tanyakan lagi, tak mungkin dia masih hidup sekarang.

"Ah… kau sudah mati, sayang? Oh… sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu!" lirih Jellal. Senyumannya mengembang. Setelah puas dengan isi perut Erza, ia kembali mengambil kapak yang tadi ia letakkan di bawah ranjang.

Ia berdiri di pinggir ranjang. Memegang kapak merahnya tanpa ragu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kapak itu dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan dan mulai mengayunkannya.

Ctak! Dan saat itu juga sebuah kepala terbanting di atas lantai, diiringi tawa gila seseorang.

…

_DAFTAR ORANG HILANG!_

_Erza Scarlet._

_Seorang mahasiswi. Umur berkisar antara 19-20 tahun. _

_Ciri fisik : warna rambut merah, mata coklat, tinggi rata-rata_

_Jika menemukan gadis dengan ciri-ciri tersebut harap menghubungi pihak polisi_

…

Jellal tersenyum membaca isi koran pagi ini.

"Lihatlah Erza… orang-orang mencarimu!" sahut Jellal. Ia mengangkat kepala _TANPA TUBUH_ Erza hingga kepala mengenaskan itu berada di hadapan koran. Kembali Jellal tertawa ketika tak ada perubahan dari wajah berantakan kepala itu.

"Hihihi…. Sudah kuduga kau tak akan peduli dengan berita murahan ini!" sahut Jellal sambil mengelus kepala itu. Berkali-kali ia mencium kening kepala pucat yang sudah busuk itu. Kepala pucat dan busuk yang selalu ia simpan di dalam kulkas selama lebih dari 1 bulan.

.

.

.

***FIN – 02/02/2013**

**.**

**.**

***PUBLISHED – 04/02/2013**

.

.

.

**Yo… mungkinkah readers sekalian akan merasa jengkel atau benci dengan isi fic ini. Haha… saya benar-benar minta maaf karena membuat fic yang secara gak langsung menyatakan kebencian saya pada Erza. Tapi, sebenarnya saya sama sekali tak membenci Erza, justru sebaliknya… Erza adalah chara perempuan fave saya di Fairy Tail. **

**Saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa ini adalah sebuah fic request. Temen saya mintanya ****_M for bloody_**** dan saya buatkan. Dianya juga minta pairing Jerza, awalnya saya mau NatsuLucy karena (sejujurnya) saya gak suka sama si Lucy. Tapi, yah… begitu deh… setelah melewati beberapa tahap akhirnya fic ini selesai.**

**Gimana? Sadis? Atau biasa aja. Maaf… saya ajah gemeteran bikin fic ****_M for bloody_****. Jiakakakak…. ****_Thanks for reading_**** ^^/**

**_Mind to review_****? ****_Please_****…!**


End file.
